Rooftop Lover
by I hart Booth
Summary: Brennan and Booth are together, but she feels like she hasn't seen him for a long time. Booth...well, Booth has plans for her, that's for sure. Sometimes the world just needs a little BB baby!


**_Sometimes, you just need a little BB fluff! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I am petitioning FOX to reconsider that decision..._**

"Booth? Are you here?"

Brennan threw her keys down on the table next to the door and dropped her bag on the floor beside it.

"Booth?" She peered around the corner toward the living room, expecting to see him there watching a game on TV like he usually was. Or, if she was lucky coming down the hall with that sexy smile and a hungry look in his eyes.

Unfortunately for her, Brennan found the apartment empty. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, dragging herself to the kitchen for a beer after kicking out of her stilettos. Her feet were killing her.

Brennan was really quite disappointed he wasn't there waiting for her. The FBI hadn't had a case for the Jeffersonian in a few weeks and although they were spending alternating nights at each other's places, it felt like she hadn't seen him in days. She missed him.

She started to reach for her phone to call him, it was nearing nine o'clock and she hoped he wasn't still at HQ doing paperwork. Just as she touched it her phone played a melody indicating she had received a text message.

**From Booth Cell:**

**Hey there Babe, another late night at the lab I see. Tsk tsk. ;P**

**Go to the bedroom, there is something waiting there for you, then meet me on the roof.**

Brennan felt her cheeks start to hurt and realized she was grinning like a buffoon. Without the slightest hesitation she put down her beer and ran to her bedroom.

Once there, her grin broke out even wider. On the neatly made king size bed, Booth had laid a single white rose on top of a simple black halter dress, that when she held it up to herself, barely reached past her thigh. Next to the dress was a pair of killer strappy sandals.

_Thank you Angela!_ Brennan thought silently, she finally understood why her friend had disappeared for lunch two days ago and had been acting so fidgety ever since. It must have been killing her to keep all this a secret.

Brennan hurried into the clothes, running a quick brush through her auburn hair, now slightly curly after a days' wear and she reapplied her lipstick and eye makeup. Now there was only one thing left.

Brennan raised one eyebrow, her hands on her hips as she slowly circled the sexy shoes while biting her lip absently. She wanted to wear them so badly. But when she sat down on the bed and gingerly eased one of her feet into it's sexy partner, she winced and dropped the shoe quickly. Her feet had never been so sore in her life.

Of course, she'd never before spent fourteen hours standing on a metal lab platform in four inch stiletto leather boots before. Never before today that is.

Brennan turned red with the frustration and shook her head.

_No way these are happening. Time for plan B._

---------------------------------

Booth paced restlessly on Brennan's apartment building roof. He wore his best suit, one he rarely wore to work and shiny leather shoes. He looked down again, and saw Brennan's car was still there.

He checked his watch for maybe the twelfth time in a minute and a half, then held it up to his ear and sighed. It hadn't stopped, it only felt like it. He resumed pacing and checked his watch again.

If she took much longer he wouldn't be able to control himself and he was going to bolt down those stairs and save her the trouble of putting on that dress.

But oh…that dress…he _really_ wanted to see her in that dress. Even if it was for only a short time.

Booth smiled wickedly to himself for the thoughts running through his head and made a mental note to go to confession that Sunday.

_How can one not have unclean thoughts about a woman as beautiful as…_

The sound of a metal door clanging made him turn.

"Temperance." He breathed.

Brennan looked around and caught her breath. Booth had put up white string lights the length of the roof, bathing the whole area in a soft romantic glow. Above the lights, stars twinkled, welcoming her to the warm summer evening. She smiled when her gaze fell on a small table in the middle of the roof, covered in a red tablecloth, candles and another single white rose.

Finally, her heart stopped when her eyes landed on Booth. He was leaning against the wall near the ledge, looking as handsome as she'd ever seen him in his best suit and her favorite tie, the one with the skull and crossbones. But what she liked most was the way he was looking at her now. Like he couldn't get enough. Like he wanted to move toward her and take her as his own, but simply couldn't muster the strength to break his gaze long enough to do so.

Booth had never seen her so gorgeous. The soft glow coming from the lights made her skin an even more enticing creamy color and set off her blue eyes So blue, in fact, he thought he would lose himself in them. And oh, how he wanted to. As his eyes traveled appreciatively down her body, especially appreciative for that dress,_ thank you Angela_, he made his way to her feet.

Booth got a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Brennan noticed the strange look he was now giving her and followed his gaze to her feet. She blushed.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that." Booth smiled in amusement and tried to keep from laughing out loud. Brennan, in all her fine-sexy glory, had opted out of the black strappy sandals he'd left for her on the bed, for something a bit…cozier. Her biggest, fluffiest, pinkest pair of slippers. The ones with the goofy looking bunny faces and big floppy ears.

Brennan shifted her weight and crossed her right leg behind her left, attempting to hide it. A nervous gesture Booth couldn't have found more adorable.

"Well, these shoes ain't made for walking...are they?" She held up her right hand, dangling from which was one hot pair of sandals, "Especially after spending all day wearing uncomfortably tight leather boots." She finished, her breath hitching as Booth suddenly started toward her, that look she loved in his eyes.

"I don't care what shoes you wear. Hell, I don't care what clothes you wear." He whispered huskily, taking her by the hips and pulling her close, "In fact I think I prefer you in no clothes at all."

Bennan's mouth dropped in mock offense and she smacked him on the arm.

"Are you objectifying me?"

Booth's grin turned devilish.

"Only if I can."

Before she could respond his mouth crashed into hers and all words were forgotten. She dropped the shoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing in the way his hands knew exactly how to hold her, his scent exactly how to drive her wild.

A slight moan escaped Brennan and Booth grinned, he knew there would be no dinner tonight. They had a hunger of a different kind.

"Bones?" He pulled away, gasping and grinning, "We should take this downstairs. Someone might see."

Brennan looked up and around.

"Who?"

"The man upstairs." He answered, not missing a beat as he quickly bent down and picked up her shoes and her body in one swift motion.

Brennan didn't even blink, just clung to Booth's neck as he kissed her earlobe.

"What…you mean, like God?"

Booth smiled before answering.

"No. I mean like a helicopter pilot."

"Oh, well we better get going then." Brennan started to laugh, but it was short lived because Booth captured her lips yet again. Not that either of them were complaining.

"You know what Booth?" She whispered as they got to the door.

"Hmm?" Was all he could get out, his mouth otherwise occupied.

"I really like the roof."

Booth smiled. "I really like the bedroom."

He pushed open her door and the two stumbled inside, free to do as they pleased, away from the prying eyes of helicopter pilots.

**_Ah, yes. BB. Gotta love it. lol. Talk to me Bonesaholics!_**


End file.
